Guilty love
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: After being forgiven for her past, Lauren still feels guilty about betraying her one and only true love, Jax.


**Author notes; This is something that was thrown together during a power-outage. I'm well aware that it's cheesy and very sucky. But enjoy anyway. **

::

Even though she had already been forgiven, Lauren could still feel the guilt coursing through her veins. She betrayed the one man that loved her more than anyone else ever could. Honestly, Jax didn't deserve that; he deserved something that was going to treat him much better than she did. She didn't see how he could continue to love her after the things she did.

As the blonde sat on the floor in the bedroom, letting her back rest up against the soft mattress, she fumbled through an old box of her belongings. Sitting on the very top was a picture of Lauren in her wedding dress, heavily pregnant with Ethan. She stood in between her husband and Chibs, smiling as happily as ever. If nobody knew what went on through the years, it'd be safe to say that they looked like a truly happy family. Although, they were at first – they had to go through a few bumps towards the end.

Lauren shook her head as she ran her fingers over the picture. "The Teller's." She whispered, sighing softly. Only one thing came to mind when she looked at the picture. The entire thing between Gemma, John, and Clay; it was almost the same thing, except the wrong person ended up dying in the end. "I'm no better than Clay and Gemma. Jesus Christ." She said, running a hand through her hair as she leaned back. Maybe know she understood what John Teller felt just before he died. He was betrayed by his wife and his best friend, just like Jax.

The blonde sat still for a few moments, before she looked up. What the hell was she supposed to do? Or say for that matter? "Jackson!" Lauren yelled, not moving for the floor. She heard footsteps run up the stairs and soon, Jax was kneeling at her side. "What's wrong?" He asked. Of course he'd be concerned; she was pregnant with his child. It wasn't exactly time for her to give birth, but anything could happen. Especially with Lauren's history of injuries, accidents, and etc.

"I know that you've already forgiven me, but I wanted to say that I'm sorry. You don't deserve to have someone who hurts you all the time, you need someone who will make you happy." Lauren said, her voice low. She didn't want him to be miserable all because something continued to come up, or because she always got herself into trouble; it wasn't fair. He needed to go out and live his own life, one that he would actually enjoy.

"Lauren Alison Milligan, if you think for one second that I'm not happy with you, then you're wrong. Yeah, I'm hurt that you were going to have a family with Chibs. I'm hurt that you lied to me when you said that there was nothing else. I'm hurt that I wasn't the only person in your hurt, but guess what, I'll get over it, because I love you. There is no me without you, don't you understand that? Yes, you're very hard to love. You don't make things easy for me, but I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in this entire world. Got it?" That was all Jax really needed to say. Even though she still felt guilty about what she did, she knew that she made the right decision in the end; Jax would forever be the one she loved.

"I really don't know why you put up with me, but I'm glad you do." Lauren said, lightly kissing his lips. He really was a good man, even if he didn't believe it sometimes. "Baby, there is nobody else I'd rather put up with." He said, winking. Okay, that was cheesy, but he didn't care. It was true. Lauren pushed the box aside and let Jax help her up, smiling as she looked up at him. "We still need to set up the nursery for the little one." She said, placing a hand over her stomach. Everything was going to be ten times better once the baby came, that she was positive of; it always happened. "I'll start on it as soon as possible, but for now I want to spend some time with my wife." He said, looking down at the blonde in front of him. A nice quiet evening was what they needed and it was exactly what they were going to have.


End file.
